The Curse of The Ancient
by LadyMxteri
Summary: A mobile circus is famous through cities by its great performance,but bad gossip about the circus is also being spread out.It is the strange disappearance of several mages who didn't came back anymore after going in the said circus. Makarov sent Lucy, Natsu and Gray to investigate thinking it was a simple case. but just what kind of mystery is hiding behind this mysterious circus?
1. We're lost! Mystery Crackers & Cereals

**The Curse of The Ancient**

The guild was rowdy as before, everyone is doing their normal routines, but three mages who is always in the riot is missing. It was Lucy, Natsu and Gray. The trio was gone for the reason of the master had called them on his office

**Inside The Master's Office:**

"Master why did you called us out?" Asked Lucy politely to the old man

"We have serious matters to discuss," He said with his expression shows how serious it is that made the three of them turn serious too

"Several mages had been gone missing. And it always happened on the same place the rumored mobile circus, a friend of mine gave me this secret mission. Now I want you three to investigate if what's happening on that place… come back immediately and avoid to be caught up on whatever is behind that circus," He said and the three nodded leaving the room

"But why so? We have many powerful mages than we are… not that we don't want to take this mission," Gray asked

"Everyone is busy and you three is the only one left now go," He said and the three left

_I felt like we're doing a leftover job,' _They all thought

"I wish for their safety," He whispered while staring at the closing door

"Ok we will leave tomorrow prepared for anything that will happen I sense something bad on this secret mission," Said Gray

"And who the heck are you to order me around like that?!" Shouted Natsu as he bump heads with Gray

"Can you just follow me so we can finish this immediately cause I also don't want to go on a mission with a pink haired gay!" Shouted Gray

"Me neither…. And it's salmon not pink!" Shouted Natsu and the two looked away from each other and walk away while Lucy just stared at the duo thinking that…

'_Am' I going to be alone with them for I don't know how long day?!'_ She asked herself face palming

Lucy just sighed and walk towards her home to prepared for their leave tomorrow

_**The Next day….**_

"You're late Lucy," The fire and ice mage said in sync the time the celestial wizard arrived at the train station

"No I'm not late, the time just got into fast forward mode so the clock ran much fast than usual," She said as she rolled her eyes

"Lame…" They both said

'_What happened to them? Their like twins saying things in sync,"_ She thought and then bought a ticket fast before the train leave in an instant

The three hop aboard and sat down and find a chair to seat down. Natsu then begun to have motion sickness, Gray just sat down and sleep fast, Lucy do the same and drift off into a peaceful slumber

_**Hours Later….**_

"Hey you three this is the last train stop!" Shouted the conductor

"Ugh…" Groaned Lucy and looked at the man

"Huh? Oh… ok.. Gray, Natsu were here," She said and the three exit the train

As they hop out thy saw a very large city that is unknown to them….

"Where the heck are we?!" They all asked at the same time and looked up to see on top before the entrance

'_Welcome to Fleandrea'_

"Wait… as long as I remember that city was located in Minstrel…" Said Lucy with a blank face

"Yeah me too… so Lucy are we on the right place?" Asked Gray suddenly that made the blonde's color drained out of her body more

"What? Why are you asking me? I thought you go back and asked master…" She said and Gray also had now his jaw drop on the floor and like Lucy his color is been drained out of his body

"Eh? What's happening?" Asked Natsu who looked back and forth on the two mages.

"We're lost…" They both said turning to him

_1…._

_2…_

_3…_

"Lost?" Asked Natsu and the two nodded with no presence of life on them

"We are not sure if where are we going?" He asked the two nodded again

"We don't need maps?" He asked and two nodded once again

"Then… that's so…." He trailed off with his head hang low for a minute or so… and then suddenly

"INSANELY GREAT! Isn't awesome?! Were doing a mission where we need to find this mobile crackers with no sign of clue… definitely a mystery crackers…." Said Natsu with a magnifying glass on his eye that no one knows even me if where he found that

"It's not crackers! It's circus!" They shouted

"Oh.. then were looking for a mobile cereal! That's so awesome let's go and have a look around… lalalalala," Said Natsu and drag the two lifeless mage inside the town singing a song that made the two mages ears bleed

'_I can't believe that this man is beyond the words of idioticness,'_ They thought on their selves as they let the fire mage drag them cause they can't move on in what kind of situation they are right now…

**I got the idea on Milady666 plot on her picture… that is why I made it the cover of my story… so how's my new story? I wonder if someone would**

**Review?**


	2. Just when the Lady Luck Strikes!

**Sorry I didn't update fast but just be patient please? pretty please?**

* * *

**The Curse of The Ancient**

"So where's the mobile cerea-" Natsu was cut off short when the two butted off

"It's _Circus…_ not Cereals, Crackers or any food!" Shouted the two in sync flipping a table that came out of nowhere

"Oh so does this mobile cream is going here? Because I'm hungry," Said Natsu and the two don't know if how can they cure such a sick called idioticness… Wait ahaha they forget it has no cure…

"Ok I think Natsu is just hungry so let's eat," Said Lucy and Gray nodded so they walked towards a nearby restaurant.

* * *

"May I take your order ma'am, sir?" Asked the waiter with a beard and neatly combed hair wearing a waiter's uniform

"I want a salad and chocolate milkshake," Said Lucy with glee on her face

"Shave ice strawberry flavored," Gray then said and the waiter wrote it down

"A whiskey and a fire turkey," Natsu said with a grin and the waiter wrote it down without complain which shock the two 'normal' people sitting on the table… Well guess you know who are those two normal people I'm referring into right?

"woah… the waiter didn't even flinch or complain about Natsu's order," Lucy said to Gray

"Yeah… well this might be already a restaurant really for mages," Said Gray laying back of the wide yellow comfy chair of the restaurant

* * *

"Here is your order ma'am, sir." Said the waiter who took their order with three other servants on his back carrying three kinds of dishes

"Your milkshake and salad ma'am," Said the waiter putting the bowl of salad and glass of milkshake with shredded chocolate at top in front of Lucy

"The strawberry ice shave sir," Said the waiter who's carrying Gray's order. He put down the shaved ice strawberry flavored food, and strawberry pocky stick are on the side and also some strawberry cream filling at the corners that made Gray gulped at the sight of the delicious looking food served in front of his very eyes

"The whiskey and the fire turkey sir," Said the last waiter and put down on the table the whiskey with a flaming toppings and the turkey which is still flaming and having its skin popping from the heat like a pop corn

"Enjoy your meal," They all said and bow as they leave the three to eat

The two who suppose to asked how come they didn't complain about Natsu's order of food had completely ignored the thing and dive in to the pleasure of every taste the food leaves on their mouth at every bite it takes the more they wanted to eat, as for Natsu he still is eating too

* * *

"ah… I'm stuffed," Natsu said with a blown up stomach the waiter who took their order once came to their side with the three servants too carrying their tray and cleaning the mess the trio made

"Here is the bill," He said kindly and gave the bill which cost

"What the?! 100,000 J?!" Shouted Gray and Lucy actually Natsu doesn't care since he almost pass out cause he ate so many food

"Well ugh… Gray, Natsu sorry I need to go to the bathroom…" Said Lucy while holding her stomach like it hurts

"Umm… I guess I also need that too…" Gray said and excused his self as he leaved with a nervous face

"So what are we going to do? We don't have money that much!" whispered Lucy no wanting the people of the restaurant to here

"Yeah… no wonder no one is in here because their food is too expensive…" Groaned Gray

"We need to escape…" Lucy said

"how?" Asked Gray

"Through the bathroom find any window or you can just use your magic I would use Virgo to mine… now go," Said Lucy and was about to leave when Gray tap her shoulder

"How about Natsu?" Asked Gray well not that he is worried about the idiot his just concerned that they can't move on since its greater to raid the circus with him if ever they are something much bigger than expected like a tremendous monster attack or something… well not that he don't trust his skills…

"Let him be his not a baby!" Said Lucy and enter the bathroom door she enter one of the cubic and locked it

Gray then also entered the men's restroom and also enter one of the few cubic's inside

* * *

"Gate of the Virgin maiden I open thee, Virgo!" Lucy said faintly so that the people outside won't hear her chant.

A gate appeared and open along with the flash of golden light a maid with pink hair and wearing a maid uniform came out standing above the toilet bowl bowing as she balance herself on the toilet bowl

"ok enough with that dig a hole that could get me out hurry!" Lucy said and Virgo started digging her way out

* * *

"Damn how am I supposed to go out with my ice magic?" Asked Gray to his self then an idea came to his mind

He put a stance and let his magic released from his hand and freeze the wall after that he punch it and it easily crumbled an enough hole for his escape

"So let's go?" Asked Gray and lucy nodded as they met on the backyard of the restaurant

The two run far away from the restaurant not even caring a bit about the salamander for both of them know he can take care of himself anyway and they know it better than others

"Hey everyone! Tomorrow at town square a famous mobile circus is coming!" Shouted a kid while throwing away flyers in the air which Gray took a piece of it

_**You are to the infamous mobile circus of Earthland**_

_**Kids, teen agers, old nor young are welcome to our humble play**_

_**Be amazed and be mesmerized in…**_

_**Circus of illusions**_

" Just when the lady luck strikes," The two said with a grin while reading the flyer

* * *

_So Lucy and Gray had escaped the expensive restaurant leaving Natsu behind… but also finding out that the circus that their looking for is going to have a one night play at city of Fleandrea… so what would happen to Natsu on the restaurant? Is it really just a simple case of missing mages? Or was it something more like what Gray had suspected all this time? Find out on the next chapter and the future ones ;D_

* * *

**I know this chapter sucks so much… so much that I have think more than ten times if I'm going to upload it or not… *Sigh* its really hard being an author at such a young age *Shrug shoulders in knowing way* But then again I decided to go this way so I could advance more and learn more about the world through stories and surfing of internet… so everyone how's the newest chapter? **

**Review please! Please! Please! 100X! please!**


End file.
